The invention relates to a device for the extraction of bleed air and to an aircraft engine.
During operation of an aircraft engine, it may be necessary that a certain amount of air is diverted from the flowing air, so that it may serve as cooling air or as air for air conditioning of a passenger cabin, for example. In the following, the diverted air will be referred to as bleed air.
The flowing air from which the bleed air is extracted can flow through a bypass duct or around the aircraft engine, for example.
Known devices for the extraction of bleed air permanently protrude into the air flow and, because of their rigid intake opening, constitute a flow resistance, even if no bleed air is required from the aircraft engine.